<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by K_Sakura7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380985">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura7/pseuds/K_Sakura7'>K_Sakura7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jinwoo as weishin son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura7/pseuds/K_Sakura7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wooseok, ayo pulang" </p><p>Hanya Jinhyuk yang dapat membawa Wooseok kembali ke rumah mereka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>68. ""Wooseok, ayo pulang." #100WaysWeishin bulan Juni. </p><p>Happy 1st anniversary of 19th July y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Wooseok merasa hidupnya sudah cukup sempurna. </p><p>Di usianya yang kepala 3 awal, Wooseok sudah bekerja sesuai impiannya. Dia telah menjadi komikus tetap di majalah komik bulanan. Ya, walaupun kadang pekerjaan dia cukup membuat stres apalagi kalau mendekati deadline, tapi dengan bantuan teman yang merangkap asisten -Lee Sejin dan Choi Byungchan-, Wooseok merasa pekerjaan lebih <em> bearable </em>. Apalagi jika mengingat dia melakukan pekerjaan ini untuk keluarga kecilnya. </p><p>Setelah 2 tahun menikah dengan Lee Jinhyuk, yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecilnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak. Lee Jinwoo. Anak yang saat itu masih bayi ketika pertama kali Wooseok gendong sekarang telah masuk sekolah dasar kelas 1. Setiap pagi Jinhyuk akan mengantar Jinwoo untuk ke sekolah sekaligus berangkat ke kantor. Sementara Wooseok, yang pekerjaan lebih biasa dilakukan di rumah, kebagian tugas untuk menjemput Jinwoo sepulang sekolah. </p><p>Satu hal yang Wooseok syukuri dari pekerjaannya adalah membuat dia memiliki waktu bersama dengan anaknya. Kalau saja dia masih bekerja di perusahaan seperti setelah kuliah, mungkin dia jarang memiliki waktu bersama dengan buah hatinya. Hanya satu masalah yang dimiliki Wooseok dengan pekerjaannya ini. </p><p> </p><p>Deadline yang diumumkan dadakan. </p><p> </p><p>Seperti saat ini. Cho Seungyoun, selaku editor yang menangani Wooseok baru saja memberikan kabar buruk perihal kata terkutuk tersebut. </p><p>"<em>Wooseok... maaf.. tapi.. deadlinenya untuk chapter bulan ini dimajuin jadi besok ya...</em>" </p><p>Begitulah pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari teman sejak kuliah dia saat sedang menunggu Jinwoo keluar dari kelasnya. </p><p>Wooseok menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya. Mengapa harus hari ini pesan itu muncul. Di hari ketika Sejin sedang sakit dan Byungchan masih terjebak di tempat <em> honeymoon </em> nya karena pesawatnya <em>delay</em>. Paling tidak kemarin dia dan Sejin sudah menyelesaikan hampir semuanya kecuali tone dan beta yang notabene merupakan pekerjaan Byungchan. Belum lagi bibi yang biasanya mengurus rumah sedang cuti. Biasanya bibi tersebut membantu membersihkan rumah serta sekali-kali membuat makanan dan menemani Jinwoo jika Wooseok dikejar oleh deadline. </p><p>“<em>Sudah lah bersih-bersih rumah dilakukan besok, sekarang yang penting masak untuk makan siang dan makan malam Jinwoo</em>,” pikir Wooseok. Tidak lupa dia mengirim pesan ke Jinhyuk dan meminta suaminya untuk pulang lebih cepat agar Jinwoo tidak ditinggal sendirian terlalu lama.  </p><p>Tak lama kemudian, Jinwoo telah keluar kelas dan memanggil Wooseok. "Papa!" </p><p>Wooseok tersenyum sambil melebarkan tangannya, mengundang Jinwoo untuk memeluknya. Jinwoo pun langsung menyambut dekapan dari papanya. "Gimana sekolah hari ini?" tanya Wooseok saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil. </p><p>"Tadi aku tukeran bekal sama Dohyon! Kata dia <em>sandwich</em> buatan papa enak loh. Terus.. " Jinwoo terus berceloteh tentang apa saja yang dia lakukan selama di sekolah. Wooseok mendengarkan dengan atentif dan sekali-kali memberikan komentar walaupun sambil menyetir. Waktu berdua seperti ini lah yang Wooseok senangi ketika menjemput anaknya karena dia jadi tidak ketinggalan berita tentang apa saja yang terjadi saat Jinwoo di sekolah. </p><p>Setelah selesai bercerita, Jinwoo meminum susu kotak yang biasa Wooseok sediakan untuk cemilan di mobil. Wooseok memutuskan untuk memberitahu agenda dia hari ini. "Jinwoo, nanti setelah makan siang papa harus kerja karena ada deadline, jadi kamu kerjain pr sendiri dulu ya. Kalau ada yang susah ditandai aja nanti kalau ayah pulang atau papa selesai kerja baru kita kerjain bareng. Oh ya, kalau sudah selesai kamu boleh nonton tv atau main game sampai ayah pulang tapi jangan lupa buat Bobo siang." </p><p>Jinwoo terlihat senang karena biasanya dia hanya diperbolehkan main game hanya saat weekend. Itu aturan yang dibuat Jinhyuk agar waktu belajar dan mengerjakan pr untuk Jinwoo tidak terganggu. <em> Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, apa boleh buat. </em> Batin Wooseok. </p><p>Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Jinwoo langsung mengganti bajunya sementara Wooseok memasak makan siang, sekaligus mencicil masak makan malam biar nanti tinggal dipanasin oleh Jinwoo saja. Tak lama kemudian, Jinwoo datang dan membantu Wooseok menata piring di meja makan. Saat mereka makan siang, Jinhyuk membalas pesan Wooseok dengan kabar yang kurang baik.</p><p>“<em> Maaf sayang, hari ini aku ga bisa pulang cepat.. tapi aku usahakan pulang tengo. Semangat ngejar deadline nya juga ya &lt;3” </em></p><p>Wooseok menghela napas kembali setelah membaca pesan tersebut. “Papa tenang aja… Jinwoo ingat kok peraturan kalo papa lagi kerja,” kata Jinwoo setelah Wooseok memberitahu pesan dari Jinhyuk. “1, jangan buka pintu buat siapa-siapa kecuali Jinwoo kenal. 2, jangan ke ruang kerja papa kecuali ada telepon penting dari om Seungyoun ato ayah. 3, kalau lapar makanannya dipanasin pakai microwave tapi harus hati-hati karena piringnya pasti panas. 4,kalau ada apa-apa telepon ayah.” Jari Jinwoo satu per satu terangkat seperti sedang menghitung setiap kali menyebutkan peraturan yang dibuat oleh orangtuanya. </p><p>Wooseok tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jinwoo. “Jagoan Papa memang pinter,” puji Wooseok. Sesungguhnya, Wooseok cukup bangga dengan Jinwoo. Walaupun usianya masih kecil, dia sudah mengerti kalau Wooseok tidak bisa diganggu kalau sudah masuk mode kerja. Mungkin Jinwoo belum mengerti apa itu deadline, tapi dia cukup paham bahwa itu hal penting yang menyangkut pekerjaan papa nya. </p><p>Setelah makan siang, papa dan anak tersebut bersama-sama mencuci piring bekas makan siang mereka. Kemudian, Wooseok pun memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah memastikan Jinwoo mulai mengerjakan PR nya. Ketika melihat tumpukan halaman naskah komiknya, Wooseok menghela napas lagi. Dia menepuk kedua pipinya dan berkata,</p><p>“Ayo! Semangaat!” </p><p>———</p><p>Setelah 7 jam berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, akhirnya naskah bulan ini telah selesai. Wooseok melepas kacamatanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sesudah mengecek kembali jumlah halaman, ia menaruh naskah halamannya di atas meja kopi ruang kerjanya. Wooseok keluar dari ruangan dan berniat mengambil handphonenya untuk mengabari Seungyoun kalau naskah bulan ini telah selesai. Dia sengaja mematikan handphone dan menaruhnya di kamar tidur supaya tidak menjadi distraksi. </p><p>Setelah mengabari editornya, Wooseok mencari anak semata wayangnya. Mendapati kamar Jinwoo kosong, dia pun turun ke lantai 1 untuk mencari Jinwoo. Wooseok menghela napas ketika melihat ruang keluarga yang berantakan dengan mainan dan TV yang masih menyala. Dia pun menuju ke dapur, dengan harapan menemukan Jinwoo yang lapar dan sedang makan malam, namun hasilnya juga nihil. Wooseok hanya menemukan dapur yang penuh dengan ceceran gula, kopi, dan nasi. Entah apa yang Jinwoo lakukan di dapur yang membuatnya berhasil mengubah dapur menjadi kapal pecah.</p><p>"Jinwoo! Kamu dimana?" panggil Wooseok dengan nada setenang mungkin. </p><p>PRAANG</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari ruang kerja. Lantas Wooseok pun berlari menuju ruangan tersebut. </p><p>"Jinwoo.. suara ap-" Wooseok terkesiap dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Jinwoo tampak berlutut dekat meja kopi. Di depannya terdapat nampan terbalik, yang sepertinya merupakan sumber suara benda terjatuh tadi, beserta piring berisi nasi yang isinya telah berceceran di lantai. Lalu, mata Wooseok terbelalak melihat segelas kopi yang tumpah di atas meja tersebut dan mengenai naskah yang susah payah ia selesaikan hari ini. </p><p>Wooseok dengan reflek langsung mengambil naskahnya. Sebagian besar halaman basah terkena tumpahan kopi, hanya sedikit saja yang masih kering. Wooseok mendecak frustasi. Kerja keras dia hari ini telah rusak. Seumur hidupnya, Wooseok tidak pernah semarah ini. </p><p>"LEE JINWOO!" </p><p>Suara Wooseok mengagetkan Jinwoo dan dia pun akhirnya berdiri. </p><p>"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kenapa bisa kopi ini tumpah di atas naskah papa?!" </p><p>Jinwoo terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar tatkala menahan tangis. </p><p>"Padahal papa ngerjain naskah ini seharian. Kok bisa sekarang jadi basah begini?!" </p><p>Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Jinwoo. Diamnya Jinwoo membuat Wooseok semakin emosi sehingga nada bicaranya semakin tinggi. </p><p>"Jawab Jinwoo! Bukannya nunduk! Papa kan selalu ngajarin kalau ada yang bicara harus tatap wajahnya!"</p><p>Bukannya mengangkat kepala, Jinwoo malah semakin menunduk. Dia masih enggan untuk berbicara. </p><p>"JINWOO!" </p><p>"WOOSEOK!"</p><p>Tanpa sadar tangan Wooseok telah terangkat. Kalau saja Jinhyuk tidak datang tepat waktu dan menahan tangannya, mungkin tangan tersebut sudah mengenai Jinwoo. </p><p>"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kamu mau memukul Jinwoo?!" </p><p>Wooseok menunjukan naskahnya kepada Jinhyuk. "Lihat ini! Naskah aku yang sudah susah payah aku kerjakan hari ini hancur!"</p><p>"Tapi kan belum tentu itu salah Jinwoo!" </p><p>"Oh kalo gitu salah siapa? Kucing tetangga sebelah?!" </p><p>"Siapa tahu kan Jinwoo ga sengaja!" </p><p>"Kenapa sih kamu belain Jinwoo terus?!"</p><p>"Kamu juga emosian!" </p><p>Tiba-tiba saja Jinwoo menangis, membuat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk tersentak. Jinwoo memeluk paha ayahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jinhyuk langsung berjongkok dan memeluk anaknya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. </p><p>Sementara itu Wooseok terdiam. Dia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Wooseok sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Jinwoo menangis. Jinwoo bukan anak yang cengeng, dia hanya menangis kalau ada yang menyakitinya. Wooseok sangat menyesal setelah menyadari dirinya telah membuat putranya tersakiti hingga menangis tersedu-sedu. Lantas hal berikut yang dia lakukan adalah berlari keluar dari rumah. </p><p>———</p><p>Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu ketika Jinhyuk akhirnya menemukan Wooseok. Sudah kebiasaan sejak kecil jika Wooseok sedih dia akan bersembunyi di belakang perosotan. Jinhyuk tersenyum kecil saat tebakannya benar setelah menemukan suaminya duduk di belakang perosotan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Walaupun samar, dia dapat mendengar isakan dari suaminya. Jinhyuk pun perlahan mendekati Wooseok dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah perosotan. Jinhyuk tetap terdiam untuk membiarkan Wooseok melepas emosinya. </p><p>Jinhyuk baru bersuara setelah Wooseok mengangkat wajahnya. "Kamu lupa pakai sandal," ujar Jinhyuk sambil menaruh sandal di samping Wooseok. “Dan tadi.. maaf ya aku datang-datang langsung membentak kamu.”</p><p>Wooseok menggeleng kepalanya. “Aku juga salah tadi ngebentak Jinwoo. Seharusnya aku lebih mengontrol emosiku.”</p><p>Jinhyuk mengelus kepala Wooseok perlahan. “Kamu melihat hasil kerja keras hari ini hancur begitu wajar saja kamu emosi. Tapi bukan berarti kamu boleh memarahi Jinwoo seperti itu..”</p><p>“Ya.. aku tahu.. dan aku menyesal sekarang.” Tangan Wooseok memainkan pasir dengan asal. "Aku… bukan orang tua yang baik ya?" </p><p>"Hm? Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"</p><p>"Habis.. tadi aja aku membentak Jinwoo. Bahkan sampai membuat dia menangis. Orang tua macam apa itu." Wooseok menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Padahal komik aku tema utamanya adalah super hero yang berjuang mengurus keluarganya. Ironis ya, padahal aku sendiri tidak becus mengurus anak." </p><p>Wooseok mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tanah pasir dengan keras. Jinhyuk mengambil tangan tersebut dan membersihkannya dari pasir. "Siapa bilang?" kata Jinhyuk sambil tetap menggenggam tangan suaminya. "Mungkin kamu ga sadar tapi kita telah mendidik Jinwoo menjadi anak yang hebat loh. Dia lebih dewasa dibanding teman-temannya.”</p><p>Tidak ada suara dari Wooseok, Jinhyuk pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau kamu belum tahu, tadi itu sebetulnya Jinwoo mencoba buatin makan malam buat kamu. Ingat ga kalau bulan lalu kamu ajak dia masak bekal buat aku? Dia masih ingat cara bikin onigiri dari waktu itu dan tadi bikin itu buat kamu. Dia juga ingat kalau kamu lagi kerja biasanya minta dibuatkan kopi sama bibi. Tanpa kita sadari Jinwoo mengingat semua hal yang kita ajari ke dia Seok..”</p><p>Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jinhyuk, Wooseok kembali menangis. Jinhyuk pun bergerak mendekati suaminya dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir itu. “Jinwoo tadi berusaha membuat makan malam buat kamu. Pas ngeliat pintu ruang kerja terbuka, dia masuk buat ngasih makan malam itu. Sayangnya karena dia belum kuat buat bawa nampan, dia terpeleset dan semua makanannya tumpah. Saking shocknya dia ga ngomong apa-apa pas ada kamu, tapi tadi dia terus menerus bilang ‘maaf karena udah ngerusak pekerjaan papa’ kok.”</p><p>Wooseok semakin terisak begitu mendengar cerita Jinhyuk. Dia merasa menyesal telah termakan oleh emosinya dan memarahi anak yang sebetulnya hanya ingin membantunya. Jinhyuk memeluk suaminya untuk menenangkannya. Setelah tangisan Wooseok mereda, Jinhyuk pun berkata,</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Wooseok, ayo pulang.”</em> </b>
</p><p>Wooseok mengangguk perlahan. Dia mengenakan sandal yang tadi dibawakan oleh Jinhyuk dan menerima tangan Jinhyuk yang terulur, mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Penampilan Wooseok masih kacau karena habis menangis. Jinhyuk mencoba menghapus sisa air mata Wooseok dengan kecupan, yang kemudian mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan di lengan dari suaminya. “Jangan lama-lama. Kasian Jinwoo ditinggal sendirian di rumah.”</p><p>Jinhyuk hanya terkekeh dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Wooseok. “Tenang aja, tadi Byungchan sama kak Seungwoo udah nyampe kok. Mana mungkin aku biarin Jinwoo sendirian di rumah.”</p><p>———</p><p>Benar saja, saat Wooseok kembali ke rumah, tampak koper besar bertengger di ruang tamunya. Pemilik koper tersebut sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama dengan Jinwoo, yang masih dalam pelukan Byungchan walaupun sudah tidak menangis. Melihat bosnya telah datang, Byungchan pun melepas pelukannya dan memberikan ruang berbicara untuk papa dan anak tersebut. Jinwoo masih tampak takut melihat Wooseok. Dengan perlahan, Wooseok menghampiri Jinwoo dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. </p><p>“Jinwoo..” panggil Wooseok dengan nada selembut mungkin sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya. “Maafin papa ya. Tadi papa ngebentak Jinwoo. Seharusnya papa berterima kasih karena Jinwoo sudah susah payah membuatkan makan malam buat papa. Maaf dan terima kasih ya Jinwoo.”</p><p>Jinwoo menggeleng kepalanya. “Jinwoo juga minta maaf pa. Seharusnya Jinwoo ga masuk ke ruang kerja papa.. jadinya ga numpahin makanan di atas naskah papa..”</p><p>Wooseok tersenyum tipis mendengar anaknya. Benar kata Jinhyuk, berkat didikan mereka, Jinwoo berpikiran lebih dewasa daripada anak-anak seusianya. “Kalau begitu kita saling maafin ya.” </p><p>Jinhyuk tersenyum bangga ketika melihat Wooseok dan Jinwoo saling berpelukan setelah mereka telah memaafkan satu sama lain. Dia pun tidak mau ketinggalan dan ikutan memeluk keduanya. </p><p>Momen keluaga kecil Lee ini terhenti karena Byungchan berdeham dengan keras di belakang. “Kalau kalian lupa, kita masih ada deadline yang harus dikejar. Tapi tenang saja, aku sama kak Seungwoo disini siap membantu. Dan tadi kak Sejin juga baru saja mengirimkan bala bantuan tambahan.”</p><p>Baru saja Wooseok ingin bertanya apa maksud perkataan Byungchan ketika terdengar bel berbunyi dari pintu depan. Wooseok pun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu dan terkejut begitu melihat orang dibalik pintu tersebut. </p><p>"Seungyoun?!" </p><p>"Hai!" ujar editor Wooseok tersebut sambil membawa beberapa kotak pizza. "Byungchan bilang ke Sejin kalau kalian butuh bantuan. Berhubung Sejin masih sakit, disinilah aku. Siap membantu." Seungyoun mengabaikan batuk Seungwoo yang terdengar seperti kata "bucin Sejin".</p><p>"Tapi.. memangnya gapapa? Kan kamu editor aku.. Ga seharusnya kan bantuin sampai segini?" tanya Wooseok berturut-turut. </p><p>Seungyoun menepuk pundak Wooseok. "Kalau sebagai editor ini memang bukan bagian dari kerjaan aku. Tapi aku disini membantu sebagai teman sejak kita kuliah."</p><p>"Halah padahal mah karena pengen terlihat keren di mata kak Sejin kan?" celetuk Byungchan.</p><p>Seungyoun hanya tertawa mendengar komentar juniornya saat kuliah. "Ya ampun, padahal aku ikhlas tulus mau bantuin loh." </p><p>"Memang kamu bisa gambar ya?" kali ini Jinhyuk yang bertanya. </p><p>"Eits jangan ragu pak, gini-gini gue juga bisa kali bantuin bikin latar belakang sama bikin mob. Jangan remehkan kemampuan Cho Seungyoun." ujar Seungyoun sambil menepuk dadanya. </p><p>"Oh bagus deh, bagian kak Sejin bisa dicover sama kamu dan kak Seungwoo kalo begitu." </p><p>"Kak Seungwoo juga ikutan?" tanya Wooseok sedikit terkejut mendengar suami Byungchan ikut membantu. </p><p>"Yah walaupun aku ga jago banget tapi lumayan bisa lah kalo <em>tracing</em> gambar. Asal ada contohnya aja," ujar Seungwoo. "Dan lagi aku kan ga bisa tinggal diam melihat teman aku kesusahan kan?" </p><p>"Beneran gapapa? Kan kalian baru aja pulang dari bulan madu, ga capek?" </p><p>Byungchan memutar bola matanya. "<em>Please</em> kak kita udah tidur lama banget gara-gara nungguin pesawat <em>delay</em>. Bosen parah. Mendingan ngerjain naskah dah."</p><p>Wooseok merasa terharu dan bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang mau membantunya. Dia menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan, "Semuanya.. terima kasih." </p><p>"Oke!" seru Jinhyuk sambil menepuk tangannya. "Kalau begitu kita semua makan malam sebentar dulu sama pizza yang Seungyoun bawa. Terus kalian bisa mulai deh ngerjain naskahnya. Nanti aku juga siapin cemilan tengah malam buat kalian. Jinwoo mau bantuin kan?" </p><p>Jinwoo mengangguk dengan semangat saat mendengar dia boleh membantu ayahnya. "Tapi besok pagi kan kalian harus masuk kerja dan sekolah?" kata Wooseok dengan sedikit khawatir. </p><p>"Tenang saja. Aku besok sudah ijin cuti kok karena tadi berhasil ngejar target bulan ini. Jinwoo bukannya besok libur ya?" </p><p>"Iya! Besok kakak kelas ada yang ujian, jadi yang kelas kecil diliburkan. Aku juga mau bantuin ayah masak buat papa… Boleh kan?" ujar Jinwoo sambil menarik ujung sweater yang dikenakan Wooseok dan menatapnya dengan <em> puppy eyes.</em></p><p>Wooseok tentu saja tidak dapat menolak tatapan tersebut. "Okay. Tapi tidurnya ga boleh lebih dari jam 10 ya." </p><p>Mereka semua pun berpindah ke ruang makan untuk menyantap makan malam mereka. </p><p>———</p><p>Matahari telah terbit ketika akhirnya pekerjaan Wooseok telah selesai. Wooseok akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah Seungyoun mengumumkan naskahnya sudah oke. Saat ini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih terjaga di ruang kerja. Byungchan dan Seungwoo sudah tertidur di kamar tamu sejak subuh. Jinhyuk juga sempat membantu menempel <em>tone</em> setelah Jinwoo tertidur, walau akhirnya sekitar subuh dia pun juga kembali menemani anaknya tidur di kamar utama. Biasanya Jinwoo tidur di kamarnya sendiri, namun kali ini Jinhyuk membiarkannya karena kamar Jinwoo bersebelahan dengan kamar tamu yang akan digunakan oleh pengantin baru. "Kasian entar kalo Jinwoo denger suara yang tidak-tidak," kata Jinhyuk yang berhasil membuat dia mendapat tendangan dari Byungchan. Walaupun Seungwoo sudah bersumpah kalau mereka terlalu capek untuk melakukan aktivitas lain selain tidur, Jinhyuk tetap tidak ingin mengambil resiko.</p><p>Wooseok mengantar Seungyoun, yang langsung membawa naskahnya ke kantor untuk diproses ke tahap selanjutnya, sampai ke depan rumah. “Yakin ga mau sarapan dulu?” tanya Wooseok saat Seungyoun memasuki mobilnya. </p><p>“Yakin. Lagian aku bisa mampir ke rumah Sejin, sekalian searah.” </p><p>Wooseok mendengus. “Ternyata ada udang dibalik batu toh.”</p><p>“Ya ampun serba salah mulu dah, padahal cuma mau jenguk orang sakit. Udah ya, titip salam sama pengantin baru yang tepar di kamar tamu.” </p><p>Setelah mobil Seungyoun hilang dari pandangannya, Wooseok kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan berusaha membereskan peralatan yang tadi mereka gunakan. Sesudah semuanya beres, dia pun memakan onigiri sisa semalam yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi. Wooseok tersenyum ketika mengingat anak dan suaminya membuatkan onigiri dan kopi untuk para pejuang naskah komik. Mungkin berkat itu dia jadi lebih semangat ketika bekerja semalam. </p><p>Sesudah meletakan semua piring dan gelas ke mesin cuci piring, Wooseok menyusul suami dan anaknya ke kamar tidur. Dia tersenyum ketika menemukan keduanya masih terlelap. </p><p>“Terima kasih sudah datang dihidupku,” bisik Wooseok kepada kedua orang yang ia cintai. Maka dia kecup kening kedua orang tersebut sebagai bentuk rasa syukurnya sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur. </p><p>Ya, Wooseok sudah merasa hidupnya cukup puas. Wooseok tidak masalah berhadapan dengan segala rintangan asalkan dia bisa bersama dengan Jinhyuk dan Jinwoo seperti ini.</p><p> </p><p>Sayangnya takdir berkata lain…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terima kasih untuk prompter yang udah memberi promptnya! Semoga tulisan ini sesuai ekspetasi ya :")</p><p>Pas ngeliat prompt ini langsung kepikiran ini bisa dibuat fluff juga angst, jadi aku buat dua-duanya deh hehe</p><p>Tadinya aku mau publish bareng chapter 2, tapi berhubung belum selesai jadinya yang ini dulu ya... chapter 2 mungkin aku update bulan depan? tergantung kapan selesainya :D</p><p>Chapter 2 bakal angst, jadi kalau ga kuat lebih baik berhenti disini aja ;)</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/annyeong_desu">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>